to_hell_and_back_anthologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Moderator Blurbs
Eight nerds, one city, one show, one anthology! All eight of us had the wonderful luck of finding each other (and friendship!) through our passion for Dean and Cas smooching! We’re a team of super supportive women who love to get together and eat samosas, ramble about art and writing, and who are always ready to help each other out when Real Life bogs us down. Check out our mod profiles down below! And, yes, those are totally our favorite DeanCas quotes. Sorry-not-sorry. @60r3d0m Look, I don't need to feel like hell for failing you, okay? For failing you like I've failed every other godforsaken thing that I care about! I don't need it! @60r3d0m is our marketing maestro. She loves sushi, binge-ing Netflix, and living on a vampire’s schedule. At 5pm PST every Thursday, you can most definitely find her key-smashing about SPN in real time. She also has an incurable fondness for em-dashes—see what we did there? @casthewise I could go with you. @casthewise is our book designer. When she isn’t yelling over typefaces and dpi, you can find her...still yelling, but about fan history, outer space, and gay love piercing through the veil. In that order. @destimushi Well, Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that…I got laid. @destimushi is our multi-talented beta/editor, copywriter, and artist. She loves superhero movies, crocheting, and writing about idiots falling in love…also, y’know, Jensen’s green eyes *swoon*. Not to mention it’s pretty neat that the To Hell + Back Anthology project was born in her backyard! @dusky-rambles I always come when you call. @dusky-rambles is our project manager and beta reader extraordinaire. When she isn’t wrangling the rest of the mod team, or nerding out over pop culture and academia, she’s crying over SPN’s prioritized themes of found family and non-romantic love that drew her into the series as a wee grey-ace. @justholdingstill Cas, get out of my ass! @justholdingstill is our assistant project manager & finance overseer. She likes long walks on the beach, lo-fi hip hop, grilled cheese sandwiches, and currently holds 3 Olympic medals in procrastination. She’s also the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful person you’ll ever meet, and when she’s hiking, Misha’s thighs are all the motivation that she needs to climb mountains (but honestly, who wouldn’t want thighs like that—goals, my dude). @naruhearts I'm not leaving here without you. @naruhearts is our logo maker slash artist. She’s a big adorable ball of show positivity and loves screaming about Destiel subtext. When she isn’t watching SPN episodes, you’ll find her eating chocolate frogs as she cries over Misha Collins, paints her muse Jensen Ackles, gleefully writes meta, or reads mountains of literature. Nursing school is also whooping her ass. @ravenscat-tumbler Don’t make me lose you, too. @ravenscat-tumbler is our resident graphics whiz. If she isn’t torturing @dusky-rambles with fic ideas and adorable graphics, you can probably find her flailing over how thicc Misha is. She’s also obsessed with making emojis and is currently crying over Discord’s 50 emoji limit. At the moment, she’s being killed by trying to finish up school so she can get her Bachelor’s in Criminology. Don’t break any laws or *finger guns* she might arrest you! @thebloggerbloggerfun And the worst part was Dean, trying so hard to be loyal, with every instinct telling him otherwise. @thebloggerbloggerfun is our social media enthusiast. When she’s not creating D&D characters that she never has time to play with, she’s imagining every DeanCas meet-cute there could possibly be. Seriously. It’s impressive.